


DO YOU EVEN LIFT?!

by FruitFrakker



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Inflation, Slice of Life, blueberry expansion, blueberry inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitFrakker/pseuds/FruitFrakker
Summary: Black*Star and Tsubaki go work out at the gym... except Tsubaki is a blueberry, because... yeah this is a kink fic. Blueberry Transformation, no expansion in this story. Slice of Life. Oneshot.





	DO YOU EVEN LIFT?!

_Bwahp!_  
  
A clean racquetball hit; music to Soul's ears. He had to admit, he hadn't been too excited to play what seemed like an even duller version of tennis, but between the power of the hits, the satisfying smack of the balls and the squeaking of sneakers, he'd managed to work himself into a rather satisfying rhythm. It helped that Maka was a fierce opponent; what she lacked in raw force she more than made up for in speed. The two dashed around each other, often scrapping elbows as they tried to get the best angle on the ball. Soul had somehow managed to avoid beaning himself in the groin, so that was a plus too.  
  
Finally, Soul inevitably misjudged a step and the rally came to an end in Maka's favor.  
  
"Yessssh!" She shouted, pumping her fist in the air. "Who da man!"  
  
"Yeah yeah..." Soul sighed, wiping the beads of sweat below his headband as he leaned against the court's wall. "Think we can call it for today?"  
  
Maka leaned forward, flashing him a catty smirk. "Awwww, poor Soul~. Can't stand being beat by a _gurrrrrl_~?"  
  
"Ugggggh," Soul groaned, rolling his eyes as he pouted. "Knock if off. I'm just tired," He rubbed his eye, yawning for emphasis. "I even got a good excuse for once; you saw me studying last night, right?"  
  
"Pfft, _that's _what you call studying?" Maka spat, brushing back one of her pigtails. "You did a _quarter _of _one _reading! And you didn't even take notes!"  
  
"Hey, I did my best," Soul said with a shrug. "Not everybody's a bookworm like you."  
  
"_Bookworm_..." Maka muttered to herself as she pulled a thermos out of her gym bag. "I swear," she popped the cap, pausing to take a gulp. "One of these days that nonchalant attitude is gonna bite you in the ass..." She took another swig. "So... you hear about... you know..."  
  
"Hm?" Soul cocked his head. "About what?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about; Tsubaki and Black*Star... _doing _things." Her cheeks were slightly tinged pink.  
  
Soul twisted his mouth into a crooked, sharktoothed grin. "Oh I see; concerned about them getting 'intimate'~? Getting to know each other is what we Death Weapon pairs are supposed to do, you know~."  
  
Maka's face turned as white as Soul's hair for a moment before quickly regaining her composure. "That's... that's not, I'm not talking about _that_. I'm talking about the whole...blue... berry..._thing..._"  
  
Soul chuckled. "Heh, so that's what you're worried about. Star wasn't exactly subtle about it; little fuzzball is too damn excitable. I'm more surprised Professor Stein went out of his just to help them 'bond' like that. Though who the hell knows what he's getting out of it..."  
  
"Y-you're missing the point!" Maka's voice rising to a shout. "You don't think that's... _unusual _at all?"  
  
Soul shrugged again. "She's a Death Weapon; turning into other stuff is kindawhat we do. Frankly, what they do on their own time isn't my problem. Doesn't surprise me you're a bit of a prude though~."  
  
"Gah, I am _not _a prude!" Maka steamed, stomping her foot. "It's just.. _irresponsible _for us to-"  
  
A rapid rattling of the glass wall echoed through the court. Soul's grin widened. "Speak of the devil..." Maka twisted around only to recoil at the sight of Black*Star's face smooshed against the glass.  
  
"Heeeelloooooo!" The muffled shouts of the blue-haired ragamuffin sounded through the glass. "You nerds busy? I got somethin' I wanna show ya'!"  
  
There was a moment of awkwardness before Maka politely motioned to the handle on the door. "Ah, thanks!" He shouted, shooting a thumbs up, grabbing the door and tossing it open. "Stay right where you are! I got this all planned out!" He said through the doorway before quickly disappearing to the right, Soul and Maka staring on nonplussed.   
  
"mmmf, Black*Star... gentle."  
  
"That wasn't what you were saying last night~." Maka and Soul cringed. A squishing, sloshing sound like a washing machine on soak cycle filled the air, interspersed with squeaks and hesitant moans.  
  
Black*Star cleared his throat. "Introducing...!" He stated dramatically as whatever he was 'introducing' came into view; a distended blue sphere nearly twice as tall as he was, clad in an admirably resilient beige dress an adorned by a mop of raven hair done up in a topknot ponytail. Black*Star ran around it to stop its motion, lifting it onto its feet, revealing its (or, as was now obvious, her) sheepishly grinning face, and a pair of breasts easily five times the size of her head apiece, made more embarrassing by purple stains which covered most of her bosom.  
  
"Tsuuuuu_berry~_!" Black*Star shouted with much aplomb, gesturing his arms towards her excitedly. "See what I did there?"  
  
"Uh, hi~!" Tsubaki said with a nervous giggle, her cheeks bright maroon as she awkwardly 'waved' her vestigial hands at the other pair.  
  
Maka wore a deadpan expression, simply unable to process what exactly she was seeing. "H-Hey," she finally said after seconds of uncomfortable silence. Black*Star stepped forward proudly, oblivious as ever to the awkwardness.  
  
"So what do you think, guys?" He said, leaning against her 'stomach', his head resting on her juice-stained bosom. "Isn't it awesome?"  
  
"Heh, it definitely is _something _alright," Soul snarked, rubbing his chin. "You always were a curvy girl, Tsubaki~."  
  
Maka shot daggers while Tsubaki merely chuckled. "You could say that, thanks. I've been meaning to do this for a while now, but between school and missions I just couldn't find the time. I'm... glad I finally did it though..." Her cheeks grew a deeper violet.  
  
"Wait," Maka finally interjected. "You mean... you're _okay _with this? You _wanted _this? H-how does it even _feel_?"  
  
Tsubaki pursed her lips, wiggling her body slightly side to side as she mulled over the question. "Well, my breasts do get pretty sore from be being rolled on, but other than that it's... it's pretty wonderful honestly. It's like taking a warm bubble bath after a big meal, except the bath's inside of me I guess." She giggled again, her face lighting up even brighter. "As for wanting it, it was Black*Star's idea, but I never had an issue with it. I like having... fun with him, and honestly it did sound exciting~."  
  
"Yeah, obviously I go her permission first, Maka!" Black*Star shouted, petting his partner affectionately on the side. "What kinda weirdo turns a girl into a piece of fruit without asking?"  
  
Maka opened her mouth to respond but words failed her, leaving her slackjawed mouth agape as Soul leered on with his shit-eating grin. After a moment Soul sprung off of Tsubaki, gesticulating again at her. "OH OH, and check this out! Tsubaki!" He shouted, grabbing her hand.  
  
"R-right!" She shouted, her spherical body glowing bright white. In an instant the orb of light dissolved into what at first seemed to be her chain scythe form, but something was... off. The chain Black*Star now held was deep purple thicker than normal, almost like a firehose, but it was the 'blades' that were off the most; the formerly refined scythes were blown up into nearly complete globes, with only a hint that a cutting edge ever existed; they looked more like a comical strongman's barbell than a dangerous weapon.  
  
Black*Star tightened his grip on the 'chain', eliciting a coo from Tsubaki, and began swinging one of the 'scythes' around, first at his side then lifting it up over his head.  
  
"Do you see this crap?!" He said excitedly, working his muscular arm as he spun the chain. "She's like a friggin' flail!"  
  
"B-Black*Staaaar...." Tsubaki moaned, one half of her twirling around in the air. "You're making me diiiiizy..."  
  
"Ooops! Sorry!" Black*Star apologized, halting his swing and letting the 'flail' fall to the ground with a thud.  
  
"Oof," Tsubaki moaned, her weapon form shining as her nominally human form rematerialized, resting on her turgid belly as she shook her head from the discombobulation. "Pleeeease don't do that again," she panted. "I mean, normally I can handle you spinning me but with all this juice, I'm just... a bit out of it..."  
  
"There there, Tsubaki," Black*Star cooed, stroking the exposed flesh around her head. "Didn't mean to make you sick or anything. Gotta admit though, I could totally use to bash a Kishin's head in!"  
  
"Yeah, that's true!" Tsubaki said, perking up a little. "Though I'm not sure I'd like to have to fight a kishin like this."  
  
"Why is she still... a fruit?" Maka spoke up again, finally.  
  
Tsubaki and Black*Star both looked at each other then chuckled nervously, Black*Star scratched his neck while Tsubaki cocked her head bashfully.  
  
"Welllll," Black*Star started. "The thing iiiis... we _kinda _overdosed on the formula Prof. Stein gave us. So instead of being a berry for three hours, it's more like... three days."  
  
"It was a... heat of the moment thing," Tsubaki murmured, looking away as much as her head would allow. "I don't regret it though; we had a.. a lot of fun. Plus, we got to show this off to you guys!" She finished with a warm smile.  
  
"I'm certainly grateful," Soul remarked. Maka shot him a disgusted glance; she couldn't tell if he was sarcastic or sincere, or which was worse.  
  
"Anywho!" Black*Star slapped his partner playfully. "Me and Tsuberry are gonna go exercise now. After all, being produce doesn't mean you can't burn carbs! Later!"  
  
"Bye.._oof.. _guys!" Tsubaki said as Black*Star began rolling her out of the room and down the hall out of sight.  
  
This had... definitely been an experience for Maka, one she couldn't really make sense of. On the one hand, Tsubaki _seemed _happy and she didn't want to judge her, but... it was just so weird and-  
  
  
"Say, what'd you think it be like if you had a rack like Tsu-"  
  
A swift uppercut to Soul's jaw sent him comically sprawling, falling to the floor in a disoriented heap, as Maka steamed in red-blooded rage.  
  
"_YEAH... THAT'S PRETTY MUCH WHAT I THOUGHT...._" Soul groaned weakly.  
  
*****  
  
Tsubaki turned heads as the two entered the exercise room, but it was of little concern to the two; they'd been getting the same reactions all day. Black*Star was far too concerned scouting the room for a good exercise machine for his blueberry girlfriend to use.  
  
"Hmm, what sorta workout do you wanna do Tsubaki?"  
  
"I dunno, I mean, this is all a little silly, you know," Tsubaki greatly understated.  
  
Black*Star looked around, seeing all the gawkers, his brow furrowing. "Aw ignore those dorks; they don't know how awesome it is to have a blueberry for a partner. Or you in general!"  
  
Tsubaki blushed deeply. "I don't think I'm _that _great..." she murmured, her world spinning around as she rolled.  
  
"Ah here we go!" Black*Star exclaimed, rolling her up to a treadmill. "This'll be great exercise for you!"  
  
With a heave, he pushed her onto the treadmill, positioning her so she would balance on her stubby feet. Balancing her actually didn't take much effort; the handle bars hugged her flesh tightly, effectively holding her upright. Black*Star circled around to the console, eyeing the options."So... what are you up for?"  
  
"Uh, slow," Tsubaki said with a slight deadpan. "_Very _slow."  
  
"You got it!" He said, clicking the speed down to about a tenth of a mile per hour before starting the belt. The belt jerked slightly to life, but proceeded at a glacial pace. Even that caused Tsubaki to tremble, her body quivering as she worked up a tremendous amount of effort to shuffle one foot forward.   
  
"I.. I did it!" She said, clenching her hands in excitement. "Noooow the next one..." She grunted as she moved the other foot up, the machine creaking from the weight she pressed against it. "I'm... I'm doing it!"  
  
"That's great Tsubaki!" Black*Star shook his fists to encourage her, watching her take several more steps, growing more confident with each stride (or rather, waddle). "Let's kick this up a notch!"  
  
"W-wait, Black*Star-" she began, but as the words left her lips the speed of the belt increased, and soon she found herself frantically wiggling her feet back and forth, trying desperately not to fall over herself. "T-turn-"  
  
"It up?" Black*Star assumed. "No problem!" He kicked it up to a mile per hour; a leisurely stroll for most people but it may as well have been a 100-yard dash for her. Her wiggles and wobbles grew frantic, her azure flesh glistening with a mixture of sweat and juice as she tried to keep up until finally, inevitably, she rolled over and was ejected from the tread-mil, bouncing against the floor.  
  
"Ugh, not cool Black*Star.." she murmured, giving him a bit of a pout. He grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Ah well, you know, just trying to help you work off those extra pounds~." He walked up to her, pushing her towards the weigh benches. "Besides, now you get too make a fool out me!" He lifted the Dumbbell off of one and put it aside, then sat down on the bench.  
  
"You sure you're up for this, Black*Star?" Tsubaki said with genuine concern.  
  
"Pfft, think you're too heavy for me Tsubaki? You're nothing I can't handle~." He reached out to hold her hand; she obligingly turned into her weapon form. Grabbing the berry Death Weapon with both hands, he held it up as he laid down on the bench. "You ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be," the weapon replied.  
  
"Alright.... three.. two.. one-"  
  
Tsubaki's berry body materialized out of her weapon form, all her weight instantly returning to her. His hands gripped at each breast as he held her in the air, squeezed juice running down his bulging biceps as he struggled to hold her up. With excruciating pain, he bent his arms down before again pushing them up, completing his first rep.  
  
"Jeez, is that the best you can do?" Tsubaki said cattily, taking on the role of both spotter and weight. "Didn't you say you could handle me~?"  
  
"Oh, I'll handle you~," He growled, his grip on her tits tightening, inciting moans from his partner. He thought her could hear his veins creaking as his arms bent down again before pushing her up.  
  
"Unf... you call _that _a lift?" Tsubaki spat, obviously enjoying her treatment as well as playing the body-building coach. "Do you _even _lift?"  
  
"Oh I freakin' lift!" He said as his straining muscles lowered her down. As he we went up again, he pressed his thumbs into her nipples.  
  
"OH! OHhhhhhhhnnnnnnfffff~!" A high pressure stream of juice shot through her damp dress, soaking Black*Star's arms and torso. With that his grip slipped, and the entire mass of his blueberry girlfriend fell against him.   
  
All at once the air was knocked out of him, and for a moment his face looked as blue as Tsubaki's before finally gasping for breath. Tsubaki's eyes were wide with fear. "Bl-Black*Star! A-are you okay?"  
  
"Ehhh," Black*Star wheezed, flashing her a thumbs up. "A few bruised ribs never hurt anyone... how I do?"  
  
"You did great, Black*Star~," Tsubaki said with a look of longing. She licked her plump purple lips. "Say, why don't you do one last lift for me, and I'll give you a little treat~."  
  
"Hehehe, if you don't crush me to death first," Black*Star said with a cough, his pinned arms stroking her side as best he could. Slowly but steadily, he lifted his head to meet her, closing their eyes as their lips were about to touch and then-  
  
_Oh goooood~! _Black*Star's eyes flashed open as the two locked lips. Last night had been fantastic, but this? This was passion on a whole 'nother level, coated and sweat and juices, feeling utterly spent yet totally alive, feeling the weight and warmth of his lover's compassion press against him; it was almost literally too much too bear. Part of him wished the embrace could last forever.  
  
Finally, their lips parted; Tsubaki's face redder than it had been all day. Black*Star looked up at her with a satisfied smile.


End file.
